


Late Nights

by Thequalityrunaway



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fem!Cloud, Fem!Leon - Freeform, Fingering, Leather Kink, No over feminising - Freeform, Same Characters, The only thing that's changed is pronouns, Wall Sex, not ooc, same personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/pseuds/Thequalityrunaway
Summary: Leon said: I'm working all night.Cloud thought: No you're not.That paperwork never stood a chance!





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fedrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedrane/gifts).



> Happy Birthday sweetie!

Grey stone glowed slight gold in the orange torchlight, the illumination danced across the walls and floors in partnership with sharp contrasting shadows. Curving across stone, stretching out from rough imperfections, painting every surface within reach.

The silent breaths of the torch harmonised with the gasps and groans of someone with their back pressed against the stonewall, their body seamlessly painted in hypnotic, flickering light and shadow too.

Strands of brunette hair caught on the slight imperfections in the stone. The rough surface rasped dangerously against a fur lined leather jacket, threatening to tear with the force applied. Soft lips parted in a never ending series of gasps and silenced moans. A tongue licked across them for a semblance of control, "Y-You bastard."

Eyes of blue glowed, the skin around the corners creasing with an obvious smirk.

Their lips were hidden between a pair of strong, thick, muscled thighs. It was the glowing eyes that betrayed the expression; the smirk.

Blue glowing eyes that rivalled the torches closed, content with the insult. Blond hair framed the pleased expression, framed yet again by the scattering of Restoration Committee papers all across the floor.

Bare hands clawed at the wall, then reached down to tangle in the blond hair. "F-Fuck!" The cry was soft, ever wary of someone coming down the hallways and finding them in the compromising position.

Those hidden lips found ways to make the brunet gasp and curse despite their efforts to make no sound. "Cloud, f-fuck!" was a favourite.

Cloud  _ had  _ to open those blue eyes at that one, looking up at the gasping Leon and admiring from this intimate angle how that white shirt crumpled and creased over firm muscles and breasts. Cloud freed one hand from pinning those lithe hips to slide it up under the cotton shirt to crease it more, exposing a lovely taunt stomach which quivered in time to Cloud's tongue, up to the soft and small breast. Cloud squeezed their perky cupped prize gently, squeezing the peaked nipple between two knuckles. Cloud moaned, appreciating greatly that Leon never saw a point in wearing a bra.

Leon groaned and her hand in Cloud's hair tugged again, Cloud's tongue licking insistently against her throbbing clit. Her head tilted back, long sable hair fell over her shoulders and across her face, "Cloud!"

She squeezed the wrist that held her chest through the fabric of her shirt, her mouth ceasing its efforts to cry and moan quietly. Her hand covered Cloud’s and guided those fingers to a better hold, her chest heaving as her stubborn control began to slip away.

Cloud smirked again.

The hand on Leon's hip left its pinning position to carefully breach between Leon's legs, sliding into her wet opening. Leon's fists gripped Cloud's hair enough to hurt, Cloud moaned and kept it up, spreading the leather gloved fingers as they thrust inside.

"Oh  _ gods _ ," Leon gasped, her eyes open to reveal sparkling silver, the lamplight made the lashes glitter too with frustrated tears.

Cloud switched mouth for thumb on Leon's clit, the trembles through Leon's hips were enough too see that she didn't mind the switch. Cloud watched her gasp and ride on the gloves fingers with that smirk again. Cloud stood before her, pressing front to front, hand running through Leon's tangling mane of hair. "Good?"

"Don't stop!" Leon whispered, her hands fumbling for something to hold as Cloud pulled her towards her edge. Her hands grasped at Cloud's hair, the navy shirt, the leather harness, then she abandoned all boundaries and slipped her bare hands under Cloud's shirt and rubbed the peaked nipples through the sports bra.

Cloud kissed her in thanks, humming and moving her tongue into Leon's mouth as her leg rose between Leon's thighs to grind against her. Leon rolled her hips against Cloud's leg automatically, moaning another curse through their kiss. Cloud grunted with surprise when Leon gave both her breast and ass a squeeze- Cloud purred, that hurt a little.

The Buster-blade weilder thrust her fingers a little faster, the hot, wetness growing tighter around her fingers. She pressed her thumb in faster, firmer circles over her clit, Leon’s voice rewarded her with another cry and Leon’s hands gifted her another tight squeeze on her ass. Cloud watched Leon growing more desperate and weak in the knees, her face flushed, her eyes dark, those lips bruised from kissing, and her shirt still rumpled high enough to display those taunt, muscled abs.

Cloud stroked over that quivering six pack, unable to resist her impressive warrior’s physique. Cloud licked her lips.

Finally Leon's head tilted back and her voice went silent, she held her breath and trembled from head to toe. Her next noise a drawn out moan of satisfaction, with just a hint of a sob of relief. Cloud didn't stop her assault on Leon's sensitive, wet inner walls or her hard clit until she was weakly pulling at Cloud's arm, unable to support her own weight.

Cloud withdrew her fingers and Leon leaned back against the grey stones, head tilted up as she gasped for breath. All her weight was bared on Cloud’s thigh and the Castle walls.

The blond licked her fingers clean with a clear smirk, her soft leather glove was almost drenched. She told Leon her observation and the brunet lightly shoved her hand away.

The blond barely budged but it made her smile.

She wrapped her arms around Leon and rested her head on her shoulder, "Come to bed?" she asked while lazily kissing up and down her neck.

Leon glanced down at the paperwork scattered all over the floor by her lover. Any plans for getting all her planning done tonight had been wrecked, and she couldn't find the will to resume ... that was probably exactly what Cloud had wanted. Leon was tired and relaxed now, and she could not currently remember what those plans and papers were even for:

Were they important? Cloud's mouth on her neck insisted 'no.'

' _ No one will touch them til morning _ ,' Leon sighed. She leaned her head against Cloud's, helplessly turning her nose into her soft spiky hair. ' _ Ugh, whatever. _ '

"Yeah."

The two warriors left the hallways of shadow and torchlight, they collapsed into bed with just enough clothes removed to be comfortable. White sheets covered tired and sleepy limbs and Leon quickly stole the last kiss of the night before bed, moving against Cloud's soft lips as the other woman reached over her body for the light switch. "You owe me."

Cloud snorted and switched off the light. "Go to sleep Leonhart."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aiming for a gender switch without being OOC, let me know how I did!


End file.
